ensayos
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: "yo..yo.. te.. amo..-titubea el hanyou. Horrible sumary, sorry


**ENSAYOS**

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

_Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen estas pequeñas historias, así como también a las que dejan sus reviews, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y, ahora pasemos a la historia…_

Época moderna…. En el templo Higurashi….

En la habitación de la joven, se encontraba un hanyou molesto porque la joven miko aún no deseaba volver con él a su época, todo por sus "benditas" – nótese el sarcasmo – actividades que tenía en su disque "escuela"

Kagome tenía entre sus manos unos papeles, que cada cierto rato leía y luego elevaba la vista de éstos como si estuviera repitiéndolos en su mente, a manera de querer memorizarlos. Él, estaba molesto por varias razones: la primera, no le hacía caso, la segunda no entendía porque hacía eso, y la tercera él quería participar en lo que ella estuviera haciendo, aunque claro, no entendía ni michi, es decir, nada de nada

Kagome al ver su semblante que reflejaba un sinfín de emociones, que ella no podía definir con exactitud, a excepción de una: que era molestia, así que esbozando su mejor sonrisa se acerca a su escritorio de donde coge otro grupo de papeles y le entrega; él, intrigado observa dichos papeles a igual que a la joven, los olfatea y los mira de un lado a otro, sin comprender. Kagome evita soltar una carcajada al ver su actitud, pero comprende que el joven no entendía el porqué, así que con su clásica sonrisa – de comercial de dentífrico – le señala la página principal

-tienes que ayudarme a ensayar, por favor si? – con ojos de carnero degollado

-no – le devuelve los papeles

-no seas malito – se los regresa – hazlo por favor

-no

-no quieres ayudarme –gimotea – y después dices que eres mi amigo

-"yo no le he dicho nada grave para que se ponga así"

-de acuerdo, no me quieres ayudar, verdad?

-sí

-entonces,… vete de aquí!

-Kagome…

-vete! Ya que no me deseas ayudar, yo tengo que ensayar y tú sólo me interrumpirías

-Kagome…

-vete…

-estas molesta?

-y cómo quieres que no lo esté? Vaya amigo que tengo!

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu ganas. Ya que no me gusta verte así

-qué lindo, que eres! – beso en la mejilla, por consiguiente rubor en las mejillas del chico – ten, este es tu parte, trata de decirlo con sentimiento, si?

-QUÉ? Quieres que diga esta tontería?

-es parte del dialogo. Es una historia de amor

-yo… yo no tengo por qué decir esto

-finge que sientes lo que dice

-qué?

-ser actor es fingir algo o alguien que no eres, ya que esto es una confesión de tus sentimientos, obvio, que no eres tú. Finge que realmente lo sientes, o, mejor aún piensa que soy Kikyou, para que te salga más real

-Kikyou? Olvídalo, no tengo por qué pensar que tú eres ella

-cierto?

-ahora te haces la que lo has olvidado. No eres tú, la que siempre me dice que no eres ella?

-sí

- aaah!, entonces?

-de acuerdo, entendí tu punto; pero me ayudarás, verdad?

-comencemos:"después de esta lucha, regresare y te pediré que seas mi esposa". Qué tontería!

-Inu…

-tsk! Ya, pero me resulta una tontería decir eso

-pero, es el guion. Continúa

-te toca

-oh! Si lo siento, "cuídate mucho y te estaré esperando". Como siempre

-eso último no figura, estás aumentando dialogo

-lo siento…

-te tengo que besar? Es necesario?

-dice eso?, ah! No, no es necesario, continuemos

-"aceptarás ser mi mujer?"

-Inu, estas cambiando el guion

- no es lo mismo decir, esposa que mujer?

-es lo mismo, sólo que cuando dices "mi mujer" es muy tosco, suena mal. Es mejor decir "que seas mi esposa"

-pero, si al final se supone que será su mujer

- a veces, eres muy tosco en tu forma de expresarte

-feh! Soy así

-eso ya lo sé

-entonces?

-mejor repitámoslo, pero, esta vez sin interrupciones-

-otra vez?

-la escena no está bien

-bien, "cuando todo esta tonta lucha termine, regresaré"

-"prométeme que te cuidarás"

-"sabes que lo haré, yo… " tengo que decirlo?

-sí

-ah! "ya que yo… yo… te amo y deseo que seas mi esposa, aceptarás?" – la abraza y la mira a los ojos

-"estaré esperando ansiosa tu regreso, porque si deseo ser tu esposa"

Se dejan llevar por el momento, sus rostros están muy cerca, prácticamente sus labios casi se rozan, ambos pueden sentir el aliento del otro….

-Kagome! Teléfono! – escuchan la voz de su madre provenir desde la planta baja

-ya voy! – exclama aún está en shock, no entiende lo que ha sucedido. Sale de la habitación

-salvado por la campana – deja escapar un suspiro, pero no de alivio, sino de desagrado

-el llamado de mi madre no pudo ser más inoportuno

-quien habrá escrito este guion? Es una tontera aquí él simplemente debería besarla sin tanto dialogo. No se supone que ambos se aman y viéndolo bien quien es la pareja con la va a actuar Kagome?

-ese es Houjyou

-Hoyo bobo? Ese tipo flaquito y torpe?

-ese mismo

- que desperdicio

-oye!

-lo digo por él y por esto. Esta obra será un fracaso. A este tipo deberían darle más carácter

-alguien como tú?

-claro, yo no me iría por las ramas, actuaria de frente

- ah sí? Haber demuéstrame como lo harías?

-conste que solo es una actuación. No es lo que siento realmente

-_si como no, mentiroso_

-"terminaré cuanto antes esta tonta guerra, regresaré por ti y te llevaré conmigo". Ves? Eso sería todo

-sí, pero en ningún momento le pides su consentimiento

-eeh? Pero no se supone que ella está enamorada de él?

-y… si ella no lo amara y estuviera enamorada de otro?

-eh? A que te refieres?

-claro! Se ve que no has leído todo el guión. Ella al final no se queda con "Keiler", se va con la "bestia"

-eh? En donde está eso?

-mira, aquí lo dice

-feh! Que mujer tan voluble!, y en qué momento se enamoró del otro?

-ella lo cuidó cuando fue herido, y desde ese momento nació ese sentimiento por él, ya que los demás siempre lo rechazaban, ella, no

-y por que acepta casarse con "Keiler"?

-porque sus padres así se lo han impuesto

-entonces… ellos no saben lo que realmente sienten?

-nop, ella mantiene la farsa de casarse con él mientras que con la "bestia" ya han hecho planes. Cuando "Shane" sea llevada a la iglesia, la bestia la secuestrará y se la llevará a su castillo donde los pobladores temen acercarse, ya que está al centro de un bosque maldito

-en ese lugar podrán vivir su amor en paz?

-así es, y allí termina la historia

-y… ya tienen a quien va hacer el papel de la "bestia"?

- son dos los que lo interpretan. Aún está por definir

-exactamente… al final que ocurre?

-ah! Si te refieres a que si hay una escena romántica, si la hay

-eh?

-Sip, al final ella queda en brazos de él, besándose

-ese final no me agrada

-por qué? Acaso estás celoso?

-yo? Celoso? Feh! Oh no, para nada, no me mal interpretes. Porque tendría que estarlo?

-_sí como no, eres un redomado mentiroso_. Claro, que no debería importarte con quien haga la escena final, al fin y al cabo sólo somos amigos, eso no tendría por qué molestarte, verdad?

-feh! _Inu Yasha eres un baka, claro que te molesta y mucho_

-que te pasa? Acaso estás molesto?

-feh! Y un cuerno! Adiós!

-pe… pero Inu Yasha! El muy cobarde huyó, pero… si se puso celoso, jmjmjmjmjm!

Su risa cantarina se deja escuchar por todo el recinto….

FIN


End file.
